battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
BAR M1918
The (English: Model 1918 Browning Automatic Rifle) was an American automatic rifle designed by John Browning in 1917. It was first used in the final stages of World War I by the United States Military. By the time of World War II, many variants were imported to other Allied factions. It fired the .30-06 Springfield cartridge from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 350-600 rounds depending on the variant with a range of around 100–1350 meters. Battlefield 1942 The BAR 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942, issued to the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, the British Army and the Red Army (prior to patch 1.45, when it was replaced by the DP) Assault kit. It has high power, a medium rate of fire, low recoil and low accuracy. It uses a 20-round magazine. It is an effective mid-range weapon, though it is rather bested by a rifle at long range, or a submachine gun in close quarters. The BAR is not very effective unless fired from the prone position, due to its high recoil. While prone, a BAR user will be much more effective, due to the increased accuracy and substantially decreased recoil, and will be able to support friendly infantry. It is the counterpart of the German StG 44 and Japanese Type 99, though there are significant differences. The BAR and Type 99 hold 20 rounds, while the StG holds 30. This difference is offset by the fact that the BAR and Type 99 are more powerful than the StG, making individual shots more effective. The primary difference between the BAR and the Type 99 is that the BAR has a slower rate of fire and that the Type 99's damage is affected by range. It is issued to the Free French Forces Assault kit in the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion. Gallery BAR 1918 BF1942.png|The BAR 1918 in first person File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1918_BAR.png|American Marine armed with a BAR 1918. Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The BAR 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam in the official WWII Mod as an option to the United States Marine Corps' Assault kit. It has a different model and animations from the Battlefield 1942, but uses the same sounds and is essentially the same weapon. Gallery BFVWWII Bar M1918.PNG Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic Semi-Automatic |rof = 600 RPM |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield |magazine = 20 rounds |startammo = 100 + 20 rounds |reload = 3.2s (Empty) 2.8s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 23 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 23 (12-35 meters) * 23 (35+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = Trench/Telescopic Storm |recoil1st = 1.7 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = Trench/Storm 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) Telescopic 0.16 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = Trench 1.334 (Static) 1.834 (Moving) Storm/Telescopic 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.085 (Trench/Storm) -0.101 (Telescopic) |spreaddec = 2.125 (Trench/Storm) 2.525 (Telescopic) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The BAR M1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. Multiplayer Three variants are featured in multiplayer for the Support kit: Trench, Storm, and Telescopic. Trench The BAR M1918 Trench is the first available variant for unlocking. Like the rest of the Trench variants, this one has increased hipfire accuracy. Storm The BAR M1918 Storm offers overall reduced recoil for better control over mid to long firefights. Telescopic The BAR M1918 Telescopic has a bipod and a telescopic scope for long range engagments. The weapon is best suited for close- to medium-range engagements with a slightly more aggressive approach than other LMGs due to its smaller magazine which reduces its effectiveness as a point defense weapon; this is offset by its high damage, fast rate of fire and good hipfire accuracy. It can still be effective at longer ranges due to its high velocity, low damage falloff and the ability to switch to semi-automatic fire. Gallery Bar.jpg|BAR M1918 equipped with a gunner sight. BAR 3rd person.jpg|BAR M1918 in 3rd person BAR Custom.png|BAR M1918 Trench as seen in the customize menu BAR Iron sights.png|BAR M1918 Trench iron sights BAR RELOAD.png|Reloading a BAR M1918 Trench with the "Warhorse" skin BAR Telescopic.png|BAR M1918 Telescopic sights References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1